True Friends
by C9BABY
Summary: Ahri is loved at the Institute by all the male summoners, but has no friends. Then, two new summoners arrive that quickly change her ways but are forced into danger from the jealousy of the others.
1. The New Summoner

Ahri strutted down the hallway of the institute, enjoying the sneaky looks of the male summoners watching her tight body. There was always a crowd of men when she was around, though their loyalness was only because of her looks. As she passed by some champions glared at her or looked away in disgust; Ahri didn't care, the affection of the summoners was all she needed to be happy right now. She'd just finished a match with her summoner easily carrying the game and the stream of compliments coming from the hordes of males was unmatched.

"Great match Ahri!"

"Stunning job!"

"That was amazing!"

Ahri was barely listening though, she was scouting out a target for tonight. She wanted someone new and unique. Unfortunately, there were very few left; and most of them had a reason for being left for last. Sighing, Ahri kept walking. Her suitors peeled off one by one until there were none left around her. "Bet they want to go get a load of Sona or Evelynn now" Ahri thought to herself.

Curiously, when she walked into one of the smaller squares of the building there was a summoner, all alone. That was strange. It was almost dinner time and everyone was hungry; her match had been added in at the end, delaying supper for the night. As she got closer to the lone summoner, she noticed he was looking at a map of the Institute, but was obviously lost. Curiously enough, he was quite young for a summoner, only "Foolish man" Ahri thought, but instantly regretted it, because just then he looked up.

Ahri looked straight into his eyes went he looked up. They were beautiful; a deep, emerald green sparkled from within them, creating an aura of confidence and boundless energy. He was about average height, but quite lithe and thin. But the best thing about him was his smile. It was open, unguarded, pure; it radiated joy in its raw form, still perfect and untouched by sour thoughts or annoyances.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me the directions to get to the head summoners' office? I happened to get lost on the way."

Ahri was taken aback at his purpose and dignity. Most summoners muddled their words horribly when talking to Ahri or acted robotic, but this one was a little different. Ahri felt uneasy, however, about charming him; she felt he was too innocent, too naive.

"Sure!" She responded in her most hearty and cheerful voice, trying to hide her surprise "It's just down the corridor, I'll take you there right away!"

"Thanks so much" the summoner said "I happen to have arrived here only this afternoon and can't find my way around here yet. Sorry for bothering you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Ahri. I'm one of the champions here."

"Wow! That must be so cool being a champion for the institute! Could I please have your signature?"

"Now or never" Ahri thought. "Just seduce him, it'll be so easy." Summoning her most breathy voice, she touched him on the shoulder lightly, leaning down slightly so he could get a good look and said "If follow me to my room I can do much better than a signature."

A look of confusion, understanding, and then sorrow passed over the summoner's face. "Sorry, but I really should be getting to the head summoners' office. I'm sure I can find my way there." He quickly walked away without looking back; he was heading the wrong way.


	2. Empty and Alone

Ahri walked into the dining room and read the menu. Tonight was Steak with vegetable soup. Ahri usually loved this meal, but for some reason her heart wasn't in it tonight. She headed back to her room without eating.

As she curled up under her blankets, Ahri wondered "Do the other summoners really like me, or just because of my looks?" Though she was usually satisfied with just the summoners and satisfying their carnal lusts, her earlier encounter left her thinking deeper. "What would it be like to have a true friend? Someone who would help me because they really like me? Someone who would be at my side even when things were tough? Do I have any real friends?" Ahri was on friendly relations with most champions, but a few words every month wasn't enough to count them as friends. Most of the male summoners adored her but felt no loyalness, the rest were faithful to people back home or the small population of women summoners. "I should get a real friend" Ahri thought.

The next day, Ahri woke up and put her silk dress on. She decided she would coyly make her move on that summoner during breakfast. First she had to get his name though. As she walked into the hall, she spotted him chatting with a small group of summoners not interested in Ahri. She got her food and then sat down next to him. "Hi" She softly said "Do you boys mind if I sit here today?"

The summoner looked over "No, not at all." He said with a smile, but his eyes were steely and showed defiance underneath.

"Sorry, but I never got your name yesterday." Ahri said talking directly to him so he could not avoid the question. Summoners nearby were already congregating around, trying to sit next to Ahri.

"My name is Gyree. I'm from Piltover. Just arrived yesterday. Sorry, have to go to a match." Gyree got up and left, his spot almost instantaneously filled by another summoner.

Ahri's tails drooped. This man, Gyree was hard to get. He seemed reasonably nice when she'd met him, but she had spooked him off. If only she'd have held her inner desires inside, she could've had a real friend. Suddenly, she felt sad, empty, alone. Ahri slowly walked out of the dining room and headed back to her own.

The hextech TV was already broadcasting the match when Ahri sank into bed. It was the placement for new summoners in the league. They pitted the 10 new summoners against each other. After rotating through 5 rounds of randomly selected teams they'd select the best 5 summoners to stay in the league; the other 5 were sent away. Gyree was one of the new summoners, so his placements would happen in the coming matches. Ahri wasn't sure whether she was rooting for Gyree or hoping he'd fail miserably.

Gyree walked confidently through the halls after his games. He felt elated. The matches had gone well, he only lost the 4th one and went positive for all of them. He was the first picked by the Institute. Gyree had always wanted to be an ADC main, and he had finally proven his prowess at the role. But behind the joy and smiles of the moment that he was an official summoner, there was a nag of sadness; for two reasons. Firstly, whenever the league looks for 10 new summoners it always picks 2 of each role, because then people would go for all roles evenly, not skipping support for the lack of glory. However, this meant that if you were worse than your lane opponent you were always going to lose lane, making you an unappealing choice. The enemy ADC seemed like a complete jerk, but the support seemed kind and quite good too. His name was Justa, and he'd drawn unlucky and had to face Gyree in every single match, just by chance. He was about average size, but had soft features for someone so athletic. You could see the curiosity in his eyes, but he usually averted them from shyness. However, when he was the 8th pick of the draft all that showed in his face was an expression of depression, defeat, and shame. Returning to your city-state after getting kicked from the league was always humiliating and embarrassing, but it was a chance you had to take. The league gave you up to a week to stay there and watch the summoners and champions, in consolation; but it usually humiliated the failed summoners even more. The second reason that Gyree was secretly sad was Ahri. When he left the table at breakfast, he'd made the mistake of looking back. Though Ahri didn't know it, he saw how sad she was; and it made Gyree a little downcast. It also encouraged him to play really well so he could make it up to her. He had no interest in what she'd offered last night, he was a man with values and only one true love. But he still felt the obligation to let her know that he didn't hate her. He had to go outside to the park to think this all over.

Ahri sat on the park bench, tails curled up around her. It was a chilly night, so Ahri was out here alone, but that's what she wanted. Alone. She'd watched all the matches and the small admittance to the league ceremony. She'd seen Gyree talk to the other summoners and champions after; it seemed like he was already friends with some summoners and on friendly terms with every champion he talked too. No one ever talked to Ahri like that. She'd realized then that the only interest most summoners had in talking to her was her body. This in turn, made the champions jealous and scornful, so she'd stuck to the summoners even more closely. Now, it might be too late to turn that opinion around. She tucked her tails around her and tears fell silently from her eyes onto the freezing ground.

As Gyree walked through the hedgerows of the garden, the icy coldness gripped him. It was a cold October, one of the coldest on record. He was glad he was out of the small, frigid Piltover orphanage. Then, as he turned out of the maze of dark hedges, he saw Ahri. She was sitting alone on the bench, her head in between her knees, her arms around her legs. She was shivering. Gyree paused. "I hope this isn't because of this morning" he thought, but he knew it was. Mustering all of his courage, he walked up to her.

Ahri heard the footsteps, but she didn't look up. She didn't feel like talking right now. The person moved closer. She had to appear presentable or this'd be the talk of the next morning. Stealthily wiping her eyes with a tail she took deep breaths. The person could just be walking by, there was no need to look up. But whoever it was, he wasn't walking by. He sat down on the bench next to her.

"Are you OK miss Ahri?" said the voice. It was soft, compassionate, and empathetic. Ahri knew who it was immediately. She lifted her head.

"Yeah Gyree, I'm fine." She avoided eye contact, instead looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier today Ahri. I was stressed about last night and the upcoming matches. I've left behind a rough past in Zaun, and I never want to go back. Those matches changed my future. I'm sorry I was annoyed with you this morning. It was wrong of me to judge you so harshly for last night. I'm sorry."

Ahri didn't respond for the longest time. She just sat there, staring deep into his eyes. She could see that he was true to his word. It was a first for her; In all her time at the Institute she'd never received an apology from a summoner for hurting her.

Gyree shifted closer to her and gingerly put his arm around her, both of them looking up into the pitch black sky, sprinkled with tiny bright stars.

"It's alright Gyree, it's just that… That sometimes I feel so alone. No one loves me for who I am, only how I look. I wish I could go back and change, but now I can't. Everyone now thinks I'm a slut, a whore for all you summoners." Ahri broke down in tears, sobbing into her hands.

Without a moment of hesitation, Gyree embraced her. It was a firm hug, but somehow soft and compassionate. She shifted sideways and returned it. She stayed there a long time, in his warm and comforting arms. Eventually, she lifted her head.

"Will you be my friend?"

"Of course. I will always be there for you."

Ahri closed her eyes and hugged him close again.

"Thank you so much."


	3. The Gambit

Gyree was eating breakfast the following morning with his small group of friends, discussing the matches that were coming up today. Then, summoner Justa (Ch. 2) sat down right next to him.  
"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

Gyree turned to face him, "Feel free. By the way I'm sorry about the selection process, it wasn't fair to you."

Justa forced a small smile, "Sometimes you get lucky, sometimes you don't. Good playing on your ADCs though, I didn't think anyone could hypercarry that hard with Ashe."

Summoner Truen got up to go to his match, leaving the other seat next to Gyree open, which Ahri quickly took.

"Couldn't wait to break away from those phonies." she whispered in Gyree's ear.

Gyree laughed, "I'm sure they'll come flocking over here now though, they never give up." More audibly he added "Ahri, this is summoner Justa; Justa, Ahri."

Ahri gave Justa a little wave and smile "Hey Justa, great to meet you."

Justa turned bright red and mumbled a brief hello to Ahri. He'd never told anyone this, but half the reason he'd trained for the league was because of a secret crush on Ahri, even though she didn't even know he existed. Still, it gave him motivation, a drive behind all the training. Now, of course, he'd bungled the meeting up. His only meeting with her ever. His bags were already packed for his departure, he was going to leave tomorrow. Staying here to finish out the week reminded him too much of his failure. He stuttered out a goodbye to Ahri and Gyree, then left the cafeteria; he wasn't feeling too hungry anymore.

Ahri and Gyree chuckled, Justa had obviously been very embarrassed meeting Ahri. She thought his shyness was very cute. That was the main problem, she attracted all the horny summoners; but all the decent ones shied away from her, as Gyree and Justa initially both had.

"He's quite cute Gyree, when can I see him again?"

Gyree sighed. "Only for another few days or so. He drew unlucky and had to face me every round with an idiot ADC. Needless to say, he didn't make the cut. But he was a good player, maybe he'll make the next round. It still isn't right though."

"No, it isn't. Maybe there is something you can do about it though."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, it was just an idea. The board of summoners almost never re-reviews their decisions. Maybe you don't want to put yourself on the line for him."

"Yea, you're probably right." However, she knew Gyree was going to try. She could tell from the determination in his eyes.

Gyree knocked on the door of the head summoner's office.

"Come in."

"Hello, head summoner Davis, sir"

Summoner Davis adjusted his glasses. He was old and famed for being cranky and irritable, but when he saw Gyree he clearly brightened up. "Summoner Gyree, congratulations on your series. We're so glad to have you here."

"Thank you Summoner Davis. I'm sorry to have a complaint already, but something in the last sorting process wasn't quite fair."

Summoner Davis looked disgruntled and shifted his glasses again "And what was that?"

"The support main, Justa. He always drew unlucky and ended up on the worse team, losing even though I'm quite sure he was a stronger player than my support."

"And what do you suggest we should do to fix this? Let him in for free?" Summoner Davis was clearly going to get very cranky soon, so Gyree needed a resolution fast.

"Ummm… mmm… He could be my support for the next league selections?"

"No. I'm not going to waste an ADC and Support slot that is open for new people to an old dispute. And even if Justa was a potato, you could still carry him in. Here's what we'll do. You two compete in 1 Gold V match. If you win, Justa stays; if you don't, you both go. That's final. You will have your first match this afternoon at 1:00."

"Can we please compete at a Silver III level, Gold is quite up the ladder."

Davis took off his glasses, polished them, and put them back on; clearly relishing the moment. "Your Gold V match will begin in 3 hours, you might want to get Justa ready for the match."


	4. Supporting

Justa put on his summoners' robes and sighed. He had butterflies in his stomach, worse than ever. His whole future was riding on the shoulders of these next matches, as did his chances of seeing Ahri again and not acting like a coward. He was incredibly grateful for Gyree risking everything for him and he must not fail him. He straightened his robes and strode out the door confidently, only to stride right into Ahri and Gyree; who were waiting outside; knocking them both over.

Many summoners rushed to Ahri's aid quickly and berated Justa for the mistake, who turned beet red.

"Watch it you oaf!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Fucking idiot…"

The trio picked themselves up, with Ahri declining all the extended hands of the male summoners, instead opting for Justa's.

"I'm so sorry miss Ahri… I was just, I mean… Sorry… Was walking…"

Ahri gently touched him on the shoulder, breaking through his stream of apologies, "Don't worry Justa, I understand. All that's important to me is that you win this match. Just focus. And please, drop the formalities."

"Yes Ahri." Justa smiled a tiny smile, even under the glares of the other summoners.

Gyree cut through, "Ahri, Justa; let's hurry, the match will begin in 17 minutes"

Champion selection was as normal, with the standard meta teams. Gyree's team (Blue side) having a Gnar top, Lee Sin jungle, Syndra mid, Gyree as Vayne ADC, and Justa supporting with Nami. The opposing team (Purple side) was extremely cancerous for Gyree; having a Darius top, Rengar jungle, LeBlanc mid, Caitlyn ADC, and Sona supporting. As the popped into the rift Gyree wasn't confident.

"We're boned" he thought

"You know we can all hear you" Vayne thought

"Oops. Goddam."

"It's OK everyone." Justa said, "I have mountains of CC, so if we pin any one target down, he's easy pickings."

The game was playing out alright, with the Gnar dominating top, but Syndra's lack of mobility and the LeBlanc clone creating a real problem mid. Bot lane was mostly stable, with both supports dying to an opposing ADC when Rengar ganked. Rengar would be back bot soon though, Justa sensed it.

Just then, the red exclamation point appeared above Gyree, so he tumbled closer to the tower, out of the close bush where they were trying to bait Cait and Sona in with a "free" Nami. Rengar flash jumped, causing Gyree to tumble backwards and knock him into the tower range. Justa countered with a bubble and sent the wave, burning Rengar's flash to run.

"I'm going in." Gyree said.

"I'll get bubble in 6, it's too risky."

"No, we have to commit now." said Gyree as he tumbled in, chasing Rengar.

Justa had no choice but to follow. Rengar jumped back to his Nami and struck him, he launched a 5 bounce Ebb and Flow. Caitlyn and Sona were chucking Gyree hard, but he killed the Rengar with the third shot. Sona ulted him a moment after, prompting his heal. As they both retreated, each with 200 health, Caitlyn started lining up her Ace in the Hole.

"Just accept the loss Justa. We got one, so it was worth."

Justa wasn't about to accept the loss, he noticed Sona heading under tower to go back. He could save Gyree. Flashing to a bubble right when Caitlyn was about to fire. The channel cancelled, Caitlyn turned on Justa, but he healed himself with Ebb and Flow and ran. Caitlyn followed, but had no chance of catching him. He had saved Justa's life.

The rest of the game was extremely close, with Gnar and Vayne hyper carrying. However, Justa got a few good bubbles and waves in, saving each from the red team many times. As the enemy Nexus burst, Gyree and Jasta exchanged high fives. Ahri was ecstatic with delight. After being officially admitted into the league by a reluctant Summoner Davis, Justa went immediately to thank Gyree.


	5. Admitting Love

The following day Gyree and Ahri were having a small picnic in the park, among the hedgerows next to the bench where they became friends.

"Ahri?"

"Yes?"

"What were you like before I arrived at the Institute?"

Ahri sighed, thinking back at how weird those times would seem nowadays. "I was pretty much a carnal slave to be honest. The only way I knew people was having sex, that was really pretty much my only connection with people. Almost every male I'd ever met was only interested in my body or thought I was a slut and stayed away from me. Deciding it was too late to change, I switched to only flirting and sleeping with the male summoners, not talking with any other group."

"What made you change?"

"First it was you. Your reaction got me thinking about my ways and whether I should try to change and get some real friends. People who liked me for who I was, not what I was. Then, I met Justa. I felt feelings seeing him that I've never felt before. He's really cute and shy. But, I knew that, just like you, he wouldn't go for the slutty, breathy Ahri. So this reinforced my changes. I've stopped flirting and sucking up to the champions." She paused. "I think these last four days have been the longest I've gone without sex in about 10 years."

Gyree raised his eyebrows "You changed quite fast then."

"Well… yeah. I guess I have. I don't know. When I saw Justa I immediately liked him, but not only the way I like you." She looked straight at Gyree, "I think that, for the first time ever, I'm really in love."

Gyree looked thoughtfully into the distance. "You should ask him out. I'm almost positive he wouldn't say no, and not only for your looks."

"Yeah, but he's still really new. I don't want it to look like I'm just picking him because he's easy and new or something."

"I thought you didn't care about what they thought."

Ahri started packing up the picnic. "I'll ask some other champions what they think. Maybe that'll help me decide what to do."

Ahri took off her silk dress and put it in her little locker. She'd decided she needed a hot bath and some other smart friends to think this over. She walked out into the female champion bathhouse. It was sparsely populated for an off-duty time. She sat down in the hot tub between Syndra and Sona, with Tristana across from her, standing as to not have her head go below water. The others were simply relaxing with their eyes closed and didn't see her come in.

"Sona" Ahri asked, "I have a question for you."

The Maven of the Strings opened her eyes and looked over, her voice maintaining the harmony it always had, a harmony that was submitted telepathically to her head, Ahri had no idea how, "Hello Ahri. I've noticed you've been changing. What is your question?"

"Well, it's about that. Do you know Gyree and Justa?"

"Yes, I know both of them, Justa better than Gyree. He was standing there, looking nervous before his fourth entrance match and I talked to him. He was very cute and extremely shy. His return after the Gold match was great. What about him?"

"I'll be blunt here. Should I ask him to a date?"

Syndra and Tristana opened their eyes and looked at Ahri, deciding the conversation was more interesting that relaxing.

"He seemed very nice and gentle when I saw him, but I don't know him well enough yet. I would if I were you though." Syndra said.

"If you want to ask him, just get over it. You've never been shy, so just walk up to him and get it over with." Tristana piped up, her head barely out of the water.

Sona waited until the other two were finished, "I completely agree Ahri. You and him would probably be in perfect harmony. Always be there for him though, because all the male summoners who follow you around will be jealous and eternally hate him."

"I honestly don't see how you deal with those guys." Tristana said, "They make me sick just looking at them. They always try to peek under your dress when you're going up the stairs. It's just disgusting how they're so shallow and stupid."

"Yea, that's what I like about Justa, he's kind and nice, but you can tell there is a deeper level. I've only talked to him a handful of times and seen him a few more, but I can already see that there is a deep character beneath that shy cover. I'll ask him for dinner at that fancy sit-down yordle cuisine just a few miles from here. I doubt that many of the crowd following me will have the nerve to follow to a place where they never go."

"They have nerve, alright." said Syndra "More might follow than you expect, so try to stay discreet about asking him."

"I'll ask him tonight, after dinner."

"I knew you would." Sona chimed in

Ahri left for an early supper, she knew Justa liked eating early so he could review the day's matches, analyze them, and study their tips.

"Thanks so much for the advice, see you guys later."

When she got out of earshot, Syndra groaned. "I wanted to get to know him, but Ahri will be jealous if I talk to him now. I guess I'll have to wait a while. I hope their relationship lasts though, Justa will be in for a rough time if they break up."

"Amen to that." Tristana said

Sona only watched Ahri disappear into the changing rooms and sighed. She was surprised, but glad that her friend had changed so quickly. However, she knew that the crowd following her wouldn't feel the same.


	6. The First Kiss

Ahri arrived at dinner right when Justa was finishing up. She knew that she couldn't just walk in and ask him, news like this spreads like wildfire. She'd have to wait until he was walking back, and then ask him. Her tails swayed, excited and a little nervous. She started daydreaming while waiting for Justa, and then followed him, remaining a little ways behind as to make it look coincidental. She checked behind her and swore silently. There were already summoners following her. She had to get them away, maybe by going into the bathroom. No, that wouldn't work. But she had enough time to recall. Starting the 8 second channel would bring her right to her room, and then she could run out quickly and maybe might make it just in time. Starting the channel, she prayed that she could she could reach his room in time. Knocking would wreck the surprise.

Dashing through the corridors, she ran as fast as she could without panting. There he was, just putting the key in the lock; she'd arrived just in time to catch him. She steadied her breathing and walked up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

Justa visibly jumped and spun around, turning red with embarrassment when he saw Ahri.

"I'm so sorry Ahri, I didn't notice you. Sorry 'bout that." He averted his eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Justa, I snuck up on you here quite internationally. I have a question for you." She took one finger and raised his chin until he was looking her right in the eyes. She could feel his heart racing. Moving her head in so her lips were only a few centimeters from his she asked "Would you like to spend a little more time together."

Right when she said it she realized that it came out wrong. Justa turned beet red and his perspiration became noticeable, but he didn't back away. "Ummm… He mumbled something inaudible about being new and just learning, not having time.

Ahri giggled "I'm sorry Justa, that came out wrong. My bad completely." She touched him gently on the shoulder with her other hand. "Would you like to go out with me was what I meant?" Her tails swayed gently behind her. "I know this great little place a few miles away and was wondering whether you'd join me there."

Justa gulped, but looked her right in the eyes, staring deep in. Then the awkward small smile burst open and he was openly smiling. "Yes Ahri, yes I would."

"That's great, that you so much Justa. Just come past my room at 6 tomorrow, I'll be ready for you then." She leaned her head in a little more gave him a little kiss right on his lips, then strutted away. Justa unlocked to door and threw himself down on his bed. "I must be the luckiest man alive" he thought. His lips still tingled where she kissed them.


	7. A Gnarly Surprise

Summoner Hakri was pissed. He'd seen what had happened last night, and he didn't like it one bit. Before this goddam perfect Justa arrived, he and his two cronies: John and Jack, were Ahri's favorite "companions". Of course they only used her for her body, but they were experienced and they were her favorites. Used to be her favorites. But things were getting dire, Ahri obviously loved this man; not liked or loved doing it with him; she loved him. That was a problem. He either needed to get him to reveal a flaw that was irreparable, get removed from the Institute, or get removed in general. His cronies would follow him anywhere and he knew it, no matter the cost. A smile tugged the corners of his lips as a plan formed in his mind. He knew Ahri's biggest weakness and he could single out Justa easily on the date. It was a matter of being discreet until the right time.

Ahri looked in the mirror, checking to make sure she looked great before the first date. Behind her, on the shelf she saw the glowing orb, the essence orb. She sighed as she remembered its past. It gave her all her powers when she held it, but she was always tempted to steal someone's life. Tonight, for once, she just wanted to be normal, to have no risk. She would leave the ball here, rare for her on a night out. She would be venerable, but no one in their right minds would pick a fight with a champion anyways. Her thoughts drifted to thoughts of Justa.

A knock on the door rallied her out of her dream. It was only 5:49, he was really early. She took a peep through the peephole and realized what day it was.

"Goddamit Ahri, open up! It's your turn to take care of Gnar for the next two days!" Olaf yelled through the door.

Ahri opened it. "Come on Olaf. Please, not tonight. I've got my first date with Justa!"

"You've skipped taking care of Gnar for your last five turns for some excuse! Not tonight! I'm pretty tough, but standing two more days with this furry little guy is going to ruin me!" Ahri did note that Olaf, looked unusually disheveled.

"Fine, I'll take him for tonight." She opened up her arms. "Hop over here little guy!"

Gnar took the advantage of hopping on Olaf's head right into Ahri's embrace, triggering a stream of curses from Olaf and giggling from the other two.

"Good night Ahri, don't forget to feed him every two hours!"

"Bye Olaf, get some rest!"

Ahri closed the door and led Gnar into her room. He instantly took to jumping on her bed. "This little guy really loves to hop." Ahri thought "I hope it doesn't get him too hyped up."

Someone, presumably Justa, knocked on the door. "I'll just explain Gnar to him. Maybe it'll help break the ice."

"Come on Gnar!" She called.

Ahri opened the door and was stunned. Justa was certainly looking very suave tonight. He wasn't dressed up especially fancy, with a blue collared shirt and khakis. In his hands was a beautiful bouquet.

"Hey Ahri!"

"Justa!" She stepped outside and gave him a close hug. "I have just the place to put those flowers! Also, there might be a small problem with our date night, nothing about you."

Justa tried to hide the disappointment, but it was still clear. She took the flowers. "Come in for a moment."

"Sure, thanks. Wow, you have a really ni-." Whoomp. Gnar had taken the opportunity to jump off the bed right into Justa's stomach and hug him tight, causing Justa to exhale rapidly.

"That's enough Gnar. Stop that please."

"It's OK Ahri," said Justa, laughing, "I have a soft spot for Gnar."

"Well you'd better," Ahri said "the hitch was that he's joining us for our date night."

Justa, Ahri and Gnar walked over the river that was the border of Institute grounds and Demacia. The river was wide, created in a two mile circle around the Institute, flowing south, through Bandle City, and eventually to the sea.

"I've never been able to swim, really. I'm honestly scared of water." Ahri said. The night was quiet and they were alone on the road, having only seen three other people in dark black hunting cloaks. No greetings were exchanged as they walked past silently on their business. They were cozy as a group though, with Justa's arm around Ahri and Gnar sitting on his shoulders, occasionally getting off to play with Ahri's tails.

"That's interesting. Why do you go to the baths so much then?"

"The baths are safe, and I only ever go in the hot tub."

"Swimming is fun. I can teach you if you want."

Ahri looked up at Justa as smiled. He loved that smile. "That'd be really great."

They crossed the bridge out of the Institute, the restaurant was only a mile away.

The Yordle cuisine was buzzing, like it always was. It was packed with many yordles, all jovial and pint-sized. Gnar had a fun time and was surrounded by a crowd of fans, all wanting to see the wild yordle that had represented Bandle City so many times. Ahri and Justa asked for a booth and sat down, ordering three Human-sized steaks with mashed potatoes.

"Ahri."

"Yes, Justa?"

"I feel, like I know alot about you, but you don't know much about me? Maybe you want me to share some stuff?"

"That's true. What did you do before you got to the League?"

"That's a deep one, but you ought to know. I grew up in Zaun, a dangerous place ruled by warlords. My mother and father made technology for one of them in agreement that they would feed us, house us, and keep us safe from rival gangs."

"Wow. Your Mom and Dad must be really great at science."

Justa exhaled, fighting tears. "They **were** really great at science. Too great. They discovered a weapon so powerful, but easy to recreate. Instead of telling their gang leader, they gave the secret to the league, under the promise that they would not tell who gave it to them. The league announced a new weapon: The Hextech Gunblade. There was a balance press conference with liquor. One of the spokespeople either got tipsy or forgot the agreement. They named my parents. We didn't even know when the hitmen arrived. I hid in a barrel of water, supplied just yesterday by the same gang that killed my parents that day. As they all ran upstairs to find me I slipped out of the barrel, dodged the one guy at the door who was holding a sword, and ran out and away. I was two weeks from my tenth birthday. I went to an orphanage, where my powers were noticed and I wound up in the league. I just wish… wish… that my parents… parents could see me here." Justa was close to breaking down, Ahri could feel it. She leaned over the small table and kissed him for all it was worth. He returned the kiss, he was inexperienced and sloppy at at, but she just smiled and kept going. Gnar returned a minute later.

"Gnaaaarrrrr! Yeaaa-Daaaa!"

Ahri and just broke away, both red with embarrassment. Gnar sat down on Justa's lap, provoking giggles from Ahri as the yordle bounced up and down, ready for food.

Luckily the food was quick to come, but Gnar wanted Ahri to feed him and still stay on Justa's lap so the going was slow. The yordle's habit of not sitting still would make sure that there would be a plentiful supply of stains on Justa's pants.

When the happy group finally headed out at past 10, they're spirits were high. Little did they know that the 3 other travelers on the road tonight were watching them from the woods.


	8. The Savior

Hakri watched from the bushes, creeping along behind Ahri and Justa. "This'll be so easy." He thought. Ahri walking along the outside of the bridge, exactly where he needed her. He signaled across to Jack and John by stepping out onto the road.

Justa was suspicious. There'd been no one on the road just a moment before, now two people were coming from in front and one from behind, right towards them. He swore they weren't there before. He shot a nervous glance backwards. Ahri was still relaxed and Gnar was asleep, held up by her tails like a soft, furry bed.

"What's the matter?" She sensed the look on Justa's face. She glanced backwards and forwards "I'm sure no one would assault us here. We're so close to the Institute." She acted so cool, but Justa could feel her heart rate race, her fingers clutch his arm a little tighter, and her trim body pressing into his chest.

The men dressed in black were very close now, and would pass in a minute. Justa just hoped that they'd pass peacefully. His hopes were shattered when, out of nowhere, a wooden staff smashed his back.

He stumbled forward and drew his dagger, a precaution that he wore. He'd had this dagger from his first escape in Zaun, and it had saved him numerous times. The handle was worn smooth, but the blade was sharp; he made sure to sharpen it regularly.

Both of the two bigger summoners also pulled out knives and advanced on him. The slightly smaller one grabbed Ahri from behind and held her arms back.

"Don't hurt her!" Justa cried "What do you want?"

The figures advancing seemed to pause until the smaller one, clearly the leader laughed it off. "We only want Ahri, something you're not willing to give."

Justa grimaced and prepared himself. "Right you are…" he spat.

Before anyone could react, he darted under one of the large figures arms and slashed the back of his knee. The figure let out a moan, but turned around too slowly. Justa slashed a quick X in his back and darted under the other arm. He parried a strike to the head and slashed the other knee, but they were advancing and he was getting to close to the edge of the bridge. He tried to dart back the way he came, but he got caught by the unhurt large one. He struggled in vain, but he was too small to escape.

No one had noticed that Ahri has by accidently dropped Gnar. The yordle whimpered and opened his eyes. He stopped whimpering and suddenly got angry.

The smaller cloaked man cackled with glee. Ahri hated the stench of his breath, putrid and sour. He whispered in her ear "Would you want to come with us Ahri? We'll get a room with a bed in the inn and maybe have some fun. You know what type."

Ahri spat in his hooded face. At least, she assumed he had a face, whatever monster or evil warlord was under there no human would be crazy enough to attempt this at the edge of Institute grounds. "Not on my life." She said.

The black leader stopped for a moment, "I'll make sure you keep that promise. Have fun with the fishes." He let go of Ahri, letting her fall over the edge of the bridge, into the water. Justa was next, perhaps he would follow the same fate.

Justa was panting, he needed to save Ahri. But the two giants held him down. The small one leaned down and examined his face, lifting his chin up from underneath; exactly like Ahri had when she asked him out. This was very different though. "Can you swim dear?" He said, mock kindness in his voice.

Justa thought quickly, shaking his head in mock fright at being dumped in the water. His charade fooled the men.

"Dump him in quickly and make sure he doesn't come up." said Little Hood.

Without another word they pitched him off the edge of the bridge.

Justa dove into the water and spotted Ahri downstream a little floating face down. He swam to her quickly, turning her up. She wasn't breathing. He knew there was little chance of survival if you'd already breathed in water, but he didn't care. This was his only chance to save her.

Immediately, he laid her out on shore; doing chest compressions. She wasn't breathing. He felt her pulse. That was still there. There was hope. He tore off his shirt so he could exert himself with full power and pushed harder than he ever had right on her lungs. Ahri lay still. He wiped a tear out of his eye, she was gone.

Suddenly, Ahri opened her eyes. Turning over, she retched up what seemed like a gallon of water. Again and again and again. After what seemed like forever, she turned back over to her back, done throwing up river water. She saw Justa.

Justa never thought anyone could move so fast, but Ahri's hands darted out, pulling his lips and entire body onto her. She pulled him close, and kissed him for all it was worth. There, still soaking with river water, Ahri kissed him for what seemed like hours. She pulled her lips away for his and rolled over, so he was on his back.

"Justa… You saved my life."

That was it, but those words held so much power, so much feeling.

"I'll do anything you want. Forever. You are my hero."

They were so entranced that they didn't notice the four figures making their way down from the bridge. Three of them were ready to finish the job. One had to make sure that they didn't.


	9. Expendable

Ahri was crying now, tears of joy falling on Justa's face as they kept kissing passionately. Ahri was thrust against his bare chest, feeling his heart pumping wildly and strong muscles holding her close. Their embrace was so strong, like they would never let go. An orange creature watched them out of a bush, waiting for the three dark figures to come and finish the job.

Ahri paused. She heard a noise, a rustling in the grass, something was nearby. She pulled away from Justa, eyes wide with terror.

"They're back."

Justa got up to a crouching position and reached for his blade. His hand only touched air, then the sheath. His knife was lost in the river. They were defenceless.

Just then, the men burst out of a bush. Justa grabbed Ahri and ran. They were gaining though; Justa and Ahri were tired from the river. They couldn't get away. Their eyes locked. Both knew that they were both thinking the same thing. Then they heard a sound.

"Gnaaaaaaaaaarr!"

They skidded to a stop, a panting Gnar in between them and their assailants. It was still only a little Gnar, but Ahri had seen him pack a punch on the Rift; she was hoping that he could do that now. She reached over to Justa and pulled him tight to her, burying her head in his chest. She could not bear to watch if Gnar got hurt or killed because of them.

Gnar tossed a boomerang and then jumped sideways, causing it to rebound through the two bigger attackers. They charged forwards, one still limping. Gnar took this as an opportunity and kited the other one out, jumping one way and other, striking from all angles at once. The boomerangs slowed his advance even more, they could knock you back several feet with a direct stomach hit.

But the figures advanced after them. Gnar was slowly backing up, giving way. Justa glanced behind them. The shoreline cut off soon, replaced by thick, swampy undergrowth. They couldn't escape through that quick enough. They were counting on Gnar.

Hakri drew his blade, a small curved blade; perfect for slitting flesh. Gnar was giving them troubles, Harki would soon end him. He slipped around Jack's right flank and dove into the river. No one saw him go. Diving behind Ahri, Justa and Gnar; he prepared to strike Gnar. His back was exposed and he wasn't jumping around so much; this was perfect.

He struck out so quickly that Gnar couldn't react. He lightly cut Gnar's leg, but then the little creature jumped backwards, avoiding his strike to the center of the back. Gnar was getting angry; this wasn't good.

Gnar jumped forward, transforming into Mega Gnar in midair! He hurled Jack and John back into the forest; Jack didn't get up, overcome by the wounds to his body and leg. Gnar lost no time, throwing a boulder towards Hakri, who dodged with a clever roll. They had to get out of here. He gave John a look and bolted into the swamp. Jack would hopefully sink into the swamp, leaving no evidence. He was expendable.


End file.
